Un Día Ocioso
by M. Maroth Araya
Summary: Esta historia no trata sobre ninguna pareja de Hetalia y tampoco tiene continuidad entre cada capítulo. El propósito de este fic es simplemente liberar mi ocio creando situaciones en las cuales yo interactuo con algunos personajes de la serie.
1. Primer Día Ocioso

**Declaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de un mangaka que no me atrevo a escribir su nombre por miedo a equivocarme y porque me da pereza buscarlo xD.

_A/N: Esto es una conversación que se me ocurrió de ociosa, están algunos personajes de Hetalia, principalmente los que más me llaman la atención y/o inspiran. Espero que les guste aunque en realidad no tiene ninguna otra finalidad más que divertirme en mi ocio xD._

_**27/08/11: Este es el asunto, hace un tiempo recibí un review de un usuario que me informaba que este fic estaba siendo criticado en un sitio llamado 'malosfics', después el administrador del sitio o sector (no sé en realidad qué es del sitio) se dignó en avisarme; leí las críticas con la intención de aprender algo nuevo y mejorar, pero simplemente me pateó el cómo criticaban estos usuarios, ellos se llaman entre sí 'viboritas' y al fic en discusión 'galletita' y están dispuestos a criticar los fics como si ellos fueran quienes para hablar.**_

_**No me gustó descubrir que una de mis historias estaba siendo 'digerida' en ese sitio porque en ninguno de los pocos review que el fic había recibido alguien me había dicho: 'Oye no me gustó tu fic por blabla'. Si hay alguien a quien no le gusta lo que escribo le agradecería que me lo dijera directamente a mí en vez de difamarme en cualquier otro sitio, o sea, que sirva de algo el que se pueda comentar en este sitio sin importar si eres usuario o no (en parte por eso me hice una cuenta aquí).**_

_**Lo único que quiero decirte lector es: si mi forma de escribir este fic u otros te ofende o simplemente te confunde te agradecería que me lo dijeras para poder darme cuenta de dónde estoy fallando y de paso aprender algo nuevo para no volver a equivocarme. Si sé que es difícil dar y recibir críticas, pero aunque me cueste sé escucharlas (en realidad aquí las leo XD) siempre y cuando el vocabulario usado sea cortes, o sea, si me dices 'tu fic es una m***da porque...' yo no lo voy a considerar por el simple hecho de insultar mi trabajo y por consiguiente a mi persona.**_

_**Creo que eso es todo lo que quería decir sobre el asunto. Ahora un par de ACLARACIONES:**_

_**Sobre la narración: **__No describo mucho el lugar ya que eso es lo menos importante, quise darle la libertad al lector de imaginárselo como quiera y donde quiera, si no le gusta este modo pues le digo que se ha equivocado de fic._

_**MarySue: **__Soy nueva con este término y no lo conozco bien, pero parece que es eso lo que estoy haciendo en este fic, soy yo la que está interactuando con los personajes, si te molesta este tipo de historia pues tienes el botón 'atrás', 'cerrar ventana/pestaña' y 'review this chapter'._

_**Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que advertir, si vas a leer la historia te ruego que tengas presente lo anterior y espero que te diviertas.**_

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

El lugar de reunión estaba listo, la mayoría de los invitados ya había llegado, la música estaba puesta y la comida que cada país había traído estaba acomodada en la mesa.

- ¿Ve~? –Preguntó un italiano con cierta preocupación, pero no recibió respuesta alguna- Ve~ –volvió a llamar la atención, pero otra vez no recibió respuesta- ¡Ve~! –terminó por gritar.

- ¿Ah? Ah... Hola Feliciano –sonreí levemente.

- Hola Marii, ¿qué te sucede? Estás rara –me preguntó demostrando en su cara cierta preocupación.

- ¿Yo? No, nada. ¿Qué me puede estar sucediendo? –miré a otro lado mientras reía.

- Concuerdo con Feliciano, estás rara, por favor dinos que te sucede –se metió Ludwig.

- Pero si no es nada importante, se los juro –sacudo mis manos en señal de negación.

- Entonces _si_ hay algo –apuntó Alemania.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y quien lo dice?

- Tu misma –interrumpió España.

- ¿Tío Toño? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Venga tía, soy España, ¿cómo la nación de la pasión no va a notar cuando la hija de una de sus ex colonias se encuentra mal? –se acerca a mi y me abraza por atrás acomodando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello- Vamos, cuéntale al tío Toño, tu sabes que en mi se puede confiar.

- Tío, te aseguro que no es nada.

- Venga Marii, cuéntame, cuéntame.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí, por qué están todos discutiendo? Hola Marii –preguntó alguien que recién se metía al círculo.

- ¡Oh! Hola Arthur. No te preocupes, no es nada.

- Pues a mi no me parece nada –remarcó Alemania-, Marii está actuando raro.

- ¡Lud, no digas eso por favor! Déjame tranquila, no sucede nada –le reclamé.

- Vamos Marii, cuéntanos, cuéntanos –insistió el español aún abrazándome.

- Arthur, sálvame –le rogué.

- Perdóname Marii, pero también veo algo raro en ti –dijo sacando una piedra del bolsillo.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso?

- Analizarte, si tú no nos dices lo que sucede la piedra lo hará.

Arthur se prepara para ver a través de la piedra cuando alguien pasa bruscamente por atrás suyo provocando que se le cayera y rompiera en muchos pedazos.

- ¿Quién fue el bruto? –se dio media vuelta.

- ¡Ha ha! ¿Qué sucede aquí? –sonrió el gringo haciéndose notar de inmediato.

- América, ten más cuidado, acabas de romper mi piedra mágica –reclamó el ingles.

- Pero Artie, pensé que tú ya no creías en esas patrañas.

Alfred empezó a reírse estruendosamente de Arthur mientras éste lo regañaba.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? –pregunté hostilmente de la nada.

- ¡Ha ha! –Rió chillonamente- Vengo a ver cual es la conmoción, el _hero_ los salvará –guiñó el ojo.

- Pues no necesitamos a ningún _hero_ –le regañé con la mirada-. Ahora ándate.

- ¿Qué te sucede Marii? –Preguntó el inglés defendiendo a su ex colonia- ¿Por qué te estás comportando así con Alfred?

- Perdóname Arthur, tú me caes muy bien, pero no soporto a Jones.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó muy sorprendido.

- No soporto su actitud de _I am the hero always_.

- Oye Marii, cuida lo que dices, tu no puedes...

- ¡Ha ha! No te preocupes Artie, todos saben que ella no me odia. Ella es como tu, ambos me aman con todo su corazón –dijo interrumpiendo al ingles mientras acomodaba su brazo derecho por mi espalda posando firmemente su mano en mi hombro derecho.

- No me toques _escoria norteamericana_ –lo miré con cara asesina.

Un silencio incomodo llenó la sala, todos podían sentir mi odio hacia el norteamericano, pero el ambiente se puso pesado junto con la sorpresiva aparición de una figura alta.

- Kolkolkol –dice Rusia liberando un aura oscura- ¿qué sucede aquí?

- ¡Iván! ¡Hola! –Salté a sus brazos, pero como soy muy chiquita él se agachó y rodeándome con sus brazos por la cintura me toma y levanta dejándome acomodar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- ¡Iván, ha pasado tanto tiempo!

Los demás países, sorprendidos ante mi reacción, quedan boquiabiertos.

- ¿Se conocen? –preguntó el español con miedo.

- ¿Cómo no voy a conocer a esta милая девочка _(dulzura de niña)_? Ella investigó mi historia sin los prejuicios que los _cerdos norteamericanos _han hecho sobre mi cultura y preguntó por mí sin sentir miedo.

- A mi siempre me llamó la atención la historia de Iván –comenté aún colgada de su cuello- y, a diferencia de muchos, nunca lo vi como un enemigo o alguien a quien temer. Gracias a Hetalia me acerqué más a él –terminé de decir con una sonrisa.

- Hace poco todos decían que estabas rara, ¿qué sucede Marii? ¿Acaso quieres ser uno conmigo? –me preguntó el ruso.

- Iván, tu sabes que en cuanto pueda aprenderé tu idioma e iré aunque sea de vacaciones a tu país. Pero ahora estaba un poco amargada al pensar que tal vez no llegarías.

- ¡Que tierna eres~! Pero ya legué, no tienes que pelear con nadie... Em, ¿qué hace ese _cerdo norteamericano_ aquí? –preguntó mirando con evidente desprecio hacia Alfred.

- Eso mismo me preguntaba yo. ¿Por qué aún estás aquí?

- Cuando escuché que los países se reunirían, sospeché que se había perdido mi invitación y que todos se desilusionarían sin la presencia del _hero_.

- Eso debería decirlo yo –dijo el prusiano que recién llegaba.

- ¡Gil! Llegaste.

- Obvio, sin el _awesome yo_ ustedes estarían muy aburridos.

- Te gustaría que eso fuera verdad –respondieron algunos países a coro.

- ¿Lo trajiste? –pregunté bajándome de los brazos de Rusia.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Ludwig de inmediato.

- La cerveza West, obvio que sin ella esta fiesta no seria tan _awesome_. ¿Por qué te negaste a traer?

- ¡Porque Marii aún es menor de edad!

- ¿Y? –preguntaron a coro Prusia y Rusia.

- No me digas Rusia que tu...

- ¿Trajiste el vodka verdad? –pregunté mirándolo con ternura.

- Claro, aquí está –dijo levantando la bolsa que colgaba en su brazo.

- ¡Marii! –gritó Alemania.

- Descuida Lud, aunque no lo parezca tengo mucha resistencia al alcohol.

- Ese no es el problema... –intentó reclamar Ludwig, pero se calló al notar que era en vano.

Finalmente, junto a Gilbert e Iván nos fuimos a la mesa y preparamos algo para tomar.

- ¿No me digas Marii –empezó Prusia- que estabas molesta porque no habíamos llegado con el alcohol? Kesesesese.

- No estaba molesta, solo estaba aburrida.

- Eres una нахалка _(bribona)_ ¿lo sabías? –rió Iván.

Al lado de la mesa me quedé con ambos países, riendo y hablando de cualquier cosa mientras los demás miraban asustados a un sonriente ruso.

(...)

* * *

><p><em>AN: ¿Y qué les pareció? Sí, el ocio es grande xDD En realidad quería escribir un fic de Hetalia, pero como no se me ocurría nada le di permiso a mis manos de escribir lo que les diera la gana xD Si quieren me regalan algún review, nos vemos pronto._


	2. Segundo Día Ocioso

**Declaimer:** si ya lo escribí en el primer capítulo ahora no es necesario repetirlo.

_A/N: Subo otro capítulo que titulo '__**Segundo Día Ocioso**__' xD. Ahora son dos "historias"/drabbles/o-como-sea-que-quieran-llamarlos, en el primero interactúo con Feliciano (Italia) y Ludwig (Alemania), y en el segundo interactúo con Suecia (... ¬¬...). Espero que quien sea que lo lea se divierta xD._

_**27/08/11: Este capítulo también fue editado por los mismos motivos que el anterior, si tienen algún problema con lo que hice háganmelo saber por medio de un review o un PM.**_

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

- ¡Estoy aburrida~! ¿Qué puedo hacer? –me quejé en la casa del alemán.

- ¿Qué tal si estudias? –preguntó Ludwig.

- Me da demasiada pereza hacerlo~.

- ¡No seas floja niña! –me regañó.

- No me grites Lud, ¡y tampoco me llames niña, soy una adolecente! –levanté la voz sin darme cuenta.

- ¡Marii Maro, no me levantes la voz!

- ¡No lo hago! ¡Y tú tampoco lo hagas!

Nos miramos enojados por unos segundos hasta que notamos algo moverse de reojo.

- *bata* *bata* *bata* -hacía la bandera blanca que movía el italiano.

- ¿Feliciano? ¿Qué haces? –pregunté confusa.

- ¡Ve~! No peleen, ve~ -dijo con los ojos brillantes y la voz temblorosa.

- No estamos peleando –le respondí con una sonrisa incómoda.

- ¿De verdad? –dejó de mover la bandera.

- Claro que no Feliciano –respondió Ludwig acercándose al italiano tomándolo por el hombro-, no hay necesidad de hacerlo, ¿verdad Marii?

- Claro que no Feli, sólo estaba jugando jajá.

- Ve~, que bueno –sonrió inclinándose hacia el alemán quien acomodaba su mano en su otro hombro acercándolo a su pecho sin darse cuenta.

De inmediato noto esa mano y tomo mis cosas.

- Bueno, yo mejor me voy ahora.

- ¿Por qué Marii? Quédate a cenar –invitó el italiano.

- Mejor no lo hago, los voy a dejar para que hagan lo que tengan tiempo –sonreí pervertidamente.

El alemán se sonrojó y alejó del italiano inmediatamente quedando a mi lado.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó indignado.

- Fufú, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

- No, no lo sé. No entiendo de qué estas hablando –se cruzó de brazos.

- Vamos, yo sé lo que quieres –me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré antes de salir corriendo del lugar-, quieres besar a tu amante y hacerlo tuyo ahora mismo.

- Ma... –tartamudeó- ¡Marii Maro! –gritó fuertemente corriendo detrás de mi deteniéndose en la puerta muy sonrojado.

- ¡Chao Lud, no seas muy duro con él! –dije a lo lejos con una sonrisa.

- E-Esa niña –suspiró.

- ¿Ve~? ¿A qué se refería Marii con eso, ve~? –preguntó el italiano asustando al alemán.

- ¡¿Eh? Ah... ¡Y yo qué sé! No entiendo a las niñas de hoy –dijo suspirando intentando bajar su sonrojo.

El italiano lo tomó por la chaqueta para llamar su atención logrando que se diera vuelta y así besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Vamos adentro? Hace mucho frío como para estar aquí parados, vamos a acostarnos –lo invitó con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Ludwig no pudo decir nada y se dejó guiar de la mano por el italiano hasta la habitación donde hicieron quien sabe que cosas.

(...)

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

La sala estaba muy silenciosa.

- Berwald, ¿has visto _Wallander_*****? –El silencio permaneció- Es una serie interesante aunque medio tétrica, el otro día amenazaron a un tipo con enterrarlo en un bloque de cemento, pero al final solo lo dejaron bañado de eso –más silencio-. Parece que es una serie muy interesante ya que mi mamá y tío la ven cada vez que pueden.

- Ah –fue lo único que respondió el sueco.

El silencio se mantuvo. Miré frustrada al sueco, de verdad que es complicado empezar y mantener una conversación con él.

- ¡Oh! Hola Tino -saludé.

El sueco se dio media vuelta de inmediato relajando un poco la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿Esposa? –Preguntó, luego se volvió hacia mi al parecer molesto- ¿Porqué hiciste eso?

- Estaba aburrida, tú nunca hablas o haces algo. Eres más sociable cuando se trata de Tino y apenas –me quejé.

- Ah.

Y otra vez volvimos al silencio...

(...)

* * *

><p>* Wallander: honestamente no conozco mucho la serie, sólo sé que es una serie sueca (o al menos eso dice mi tío), que es de policías y que es teeetrica xD.<p>

_A/N: ¿Y? ¿Fue chistoso leerlo? Siempre quise pelear con Alemania xD No sé por qué, pero me suena divertido xDD._

_Hasta la fecha no he leído ningún fic de AlemaniaXItalia, pero si he escrito uno xD. Y sobre SueciaXFinlandia... de ellos he leído historias cortas que no sirven mucho para hacerse una idea clara de ellos como pareja..._

_¡Diablos! ¡Quiero escribir una historia de Hetalia, pero no se me ocurre nada interesante~! ¡Sólo se me ocurren historias de Junjou Romantica~! (lo cual en realidad no me molesta mucho xD) Ah... por eso este es mi '__**Segundo Día Ocioso**__' xD._

_Espero que se hayan divertido y vean si merezco o no algún review xD._


	3. ¿Tío, Papi o Tata?

_A/N: bueno, este... 'Lo que sea' de '__**Un Día Ocioso**__' es en realidad una duda que tengo desde que hice el '__**Primer Día Ocioso**__'. Espero que tú, mi lector, te diviertas con esto ^^._

_PD: casi lo olvidaba, Manuel es, según Anni x3, el nombre humano de Chile, mi bella patria que ahora está pasando por unos momentos difíciles. Te amo mi chilito querido~!_

_**27/08/11: Sucede casi lo mismo que con los dos capítulos anteriores.**_

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

- Manu –pregunté desde el sillón.

- ¿Qué sucede Marii? –preguntó Chile sentado en su escritorio leyendo algunos documentos.

- Me vino una duda, ¿por qué a España le digo _tío_? ¿No debería llamarlo _abuelo_ o _papi_? Aunque si tuviera que decirle _abuelo_ preferiría decirle _tata_ –reí apoyándome en el brazo del mueble.

- Confórmate con decirle _tío_ –respondió fríamente mi nación.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué debo? Él no es mi _tío_, si lo pensamos bien, él es tu papá y yo soy... tu hija creo... ¿Acaso eso no lo hace mi _abuelo_? –Intenté razonar muy confusa al respecto- Aunque cada vez que lo menciona la gente habla de él como _la madre patria_, creo que ya me confundí, ayúdame.

- Marii, no empieces, ya tengo suficiente con el problema de la educación, mi cabeza está pensando sólo en esto últimamente y Piñera no me está ayudando mucho a calmar las cosas.

- Pero eso no es mi culpa, el problema de la educación era algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano y el que Piñera esté de presidente tampoco es mi culpa, ni aunque hubiera podido votar el año de las elecciones hubiera votado por él.

Manuel me miró de reojo y quitándose sus lentes se enderezó cruzando sus brazos. Ambos nos quedamos mirando por un buen rato esperando a que alguien cediera. Finalmente, con un suspiro, Manuel habló:

- ¿Por qué no te conformas con llamarlo _tío_? Aún no te entiendo.

- Porque él no es mi _tío_, no es tan cercano a mí, sanguíneamente hablando.

- Pero a los amigos de tu tío sanguíneo los llamas _tío_, a tu ex profesor de folklore también le dices _tío_, hasta al que te llevaba en furgón al colegio cuando eras _chica_* le dices _tío_ y hasta la fecha eso no ha cambiado. Incluso, es una actitud típica chilena esa de decirle _tío_ a cualquiera, hasta le dices _tío_ al hombre que vende dulces frente a tu colegio.

Me quedé en silencio por un rato pensando en qué responderle para llevarle la contra, pero no se me ocurrió nada, tenía razón.

- Ñaah... no vale, ¿por qué tienes que tener razón? –pregunté con un tono quejón.

- ¿Ahora me vas a dejar hacer mi trabajo? –preguntó Manuel volviendo a la posición que estaba hace un rato.

- ¿Te doy un consejo? –me acerco a su escritorio.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó con paciencia.

- Nacionaliza el cobre, siéntate a escuchar las demandas de los estudiantes y no te pares hasta que lleguen a algún tipo de acuerdo y después... –comenté a mi nación todas mis ideas para evitar un grave conflicto nacional hasta que oscureció.

Al final terminé llamando a España _tío Toño _y no _papi Toño_ o _Tata Toño_, aunque creo que sería más fácil decirle simplemente _Toño_, pero de las otras formas suena tierno.

(...)

* * *

><p>*Chica: en Chile, se tiende a llamar 'chica' a un infante o a una persona de pequeña estatura, este es un modismo chileno muy común y entre nosotros nos entendemos XD.<p>

_A/N: ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Es de muy ociosa este xD, creo que ni siquiera se entiende la finalidad xD, pero bueh'. Espero que les haya gustado ¡y hasta la próxima! __**See you soon, or so I hope ^^.**_


End file.
